myheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Beverly Wade
"Barebones and austere, she is a results-oriented hero who is willing to sacrifice anything, including her humanity, to fight for the greater good." -Skydek Beverly Wade (Real name: Hitomi Akamatsu) is a physical education instructor at Yuuei. Appearance Beverly Wade stands at 5'6" and has dark skin. She has a very athletic figure which is a result of her very active lifestyle. Her hero costume is nothing more than a police uniform with a holster custom made to allow her to draw her weapon quicker History Beverly Wade spent most of her life unaware of her quirk. At age 14, however, it manifested when she witnessed a public hostage situation where the hostage nearly got killed. Thus, her quirk, Last Second manifested, and she nearly died due to Cardiac Arrest. Doctors confirmed this was a result of her quirk, and thus, her father insisted that she change her eating habits and exercise more so she could be healthy enough that this never happens again. The manifestation of her quirk activated enhanced sensory abilities within her that made it hard for her to function normally in public. She would overreact to sudden noises and ultimately became prone to occasional bouts of aggression and crying in response to mundane things happening in the world around her. In severe cases, her quirk would activate involuntarily, landing her in the hospital due to sudden heart attacks. Unable to function in a public school, she had to be home-schooled. In her home-tutoring program was where she advanced her education and developed her active lifestyle. Her tutor doubled as a personal trainer, motivating Beverly to push her body so it may grow. He along with Beverly's father also taught her to reign in her anxiety in public, teaching her to not overreact to the noises around her. Personality Beverly has generalized anxiety disorder, which she has had to deal with all her life. In school, she was shy and did not take to social interaction, though her excellent grades and ability to help students hgarnered her some respect from ehr peers, mainly Chad Darcy, who befriended her and helped her cope with her constant paranoia growing up. After her quirk nearly killed her att he age of 14, she regressed into an antisocial behavior as her anxiety worsened. Now having her senses heightened, she became more prone to panic attacks and hyperarousal which, in some cases, would cause her to involuntarily activate her quirk in public, landing her in the hospital. Over the years, she was able to curb it to a large degree, though she expresses her anxiety in more subtle ways. After spendign years in the Bullet Team, she is prone to having dreams about her missions that would cause her to activate her quirk and unconsciously use it. As a result, she takes specialized sleep medication that also supresses her ability to dream. As a teacher at Yuuei, she is known for her borderline draconian methods of teaching, inspiring some students to deride her as one of the meanest teachers at the school. Her cold demeanor causes her to butt heads with some teachers as well, as they consider her to be "too rough" with the students. Her physical education classes are known to be extremely intense to the point where some students ended up in the nurse's office as a result of undergoing her regimens. During a lecture with Nedzu, she admitted that she believes in the students greatly and wants to nurture their potential which is the reason why she was so hard on them. All Might comments that she has a strange hero's mentality. She doesn't just believe in self sacrifice; she takes that notion further. She is willing to sacrifice not only her life, but her morals, friendships, and even humanity to benefit the grater good. She has stated that in her time in the Super SWAT, she once killed a child who was under mind control without a second thought. She is known to abandon her friends and family for the sake of her work, so therefore, she is reluctant to form bonds with her students for fear she may have to cut ties with them in the future. Quirk and Abilities "Though she isn't a big-name hero like most of the staff at this school, one thing is for certain; she is a professional in the business of saving lives, so she must be treated with the same respect you show to us." - All Might to Class A Last Second: Last Second is her quirk, which grants her superhuman strength, agility, and resilience moments before something happens. It first manifested at the age of 14, giving her a near fatal heart attack since her small body couldn't handle it, but now that she is significantly more athletic, her quirk works well. Overall Abilities: Beverly Wade is an exceptional athlete, breezing through most physical examinations that her job throws her way. She has bountiful stamina and slightly above average strength for women her age and size thanks to years of training. Though this grants her useful traits in battle, it also helps her withstand the effects of her Quirk. In the Bullet Team, Beverly is considered the team's defender, using her quirk to keep her team mates from getting hurt in battle. '''Hand-To-Hand Combatant: '''Beverly continues to receive training in CQC within the Super SWAT program. She has been taught proper from in close quarters melee as well as methods of combining that with her quirk and weaponry. Her signature style of combat, however, is feigning sloppy form in the middle of fighting as a means of baiting the opponent to take advantage of perceived openings, allowing her to activate Last Second to continuously retain its effects. Eraser Head commented that even without using her quirk, she can still last longer than the average person in a fight because she "knows her own abilities from the inside-out." '''Marksmanship: '''Though not as accurate as Snipe, she is known to be deadly with the single 6-round revolver she wields. She was shown to accurately shoot 6 targets in under a second by fanning the hammer of her pistol. However, in combat, she draws her weapon as a means of finishing off an opponent after finding an opening using her quirk, Last Second. Equipment